Talk:Ellis
Too much Info Alright kiddies, I understand you may have an Ellis fetish, and that's okay, but there's just TOO MUCH stuff at the bottom of his page, all in a disorganized manner. Please, if you just love Ellis and want to post every damn thing about him, do so in an orderly manner and give his page more order. Kthxbai 20:55, November 29, 2009 (UTC) There is NEVER too much Ellis info! -Hedwik 19:55, March 4, 2014 Random ummmm scout much? Totemtrouser 05:27, 12 July 2009 (UTC)totemtrouserTotemtrouser 05:27, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :Just because he's young and years a baseball bat doesn't mean he's based off of the Scout. I live in Southeast America (where L4D2 takes place) and quite a few people here look like Ellis. I guess they must be ripping off the Scout? Darkman 4 05:33, 12 July 2009 (UTC) your probably right man i highy doubt he is the scout but you cant not say you dont see some of the same traits Totemtrouser 06:10, 12 July 2009 (UTC)totemtrouserTotemtrouser 06:10, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Whats wrong with looking like the scout he is just a character.--Kirby888 21:34, 13 July 2009 (UTC) now that i see his face he reminds me of AVGN Totemtrouser 12:43, 22 July 2009 (UTC)totemtrouserTotemtrouser 12:43, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Is Ellis (the name and possibly the character) a nod to Ellis from the Leet World Machinima? idk never saw it b4 Totemtrouser 20:09, 24 July 2009 (UTC)totemtrouserTotemtrouser 20:09, 24 July 2009 (UTC) He also favors the bat and you hear the same sounds of the scout using the bat. I like how he uses the pistol--Ill97 20:32, 27 July 2009 (UTC) I'm not convinced he's the Scout until he starts saying "Chucklehead" and "Moron."--Donuthead7310 14:52, October 18, 2009 (UTC) have you seen the per-order basseball comercail, look at Him when he says "thats a hoooome run" then start up tf2,and taunt as a scout using the baseball bat, i'm kinda suprised he didn't say BONK!--JoeHanSon 06:33, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Bloodlines and Early concepts (Those damn rumors) I looked at him a sec ago and he reminded me of dail ernhart jr. wich is strang as i have sean him so many times. I've herd a couple of rumors emitting since the end of Comic Con. A doubt any of these are true but I like to post them just becuase they sound amusing. Again, I Don't believe IN ANY OF THIS Ellis was orginally suppose to be written as one of the true older brothers mentioned by the Scout in his character bio. This idea was drop becuase Valve thought it was to bizzare to connet the L4D world with TF as cannon. Coach, similiar to how Louis was orginaly srcitped, was suppose to be a relegiuos finatic. I wish there was a character like this. AN insane surviovr who glady charges the undead in his own crusade. Zombies were experimented with holding weapons. It was thrown at early as being unblancew. (These weapons were melee, not projectile) There were early concepts of a SI that brought back to life all infected untill killed. He would be stationary and it was up to the player controlled SI to protect him and keep the horde alive. This last one I can actually believe. All the characters were recyled or stolen ideas. You can't really call something stolen if you post it on Steam^^. Ellis was a reimage of the scout, Nick reimage version of the medic, Coach was suppose to be white early on and a msaller version of the Heavy weapons guy. I think that would have been cool. Then of course theres the one you already know. The spitter was created by the co-founder of the boyycott (Serves him right but it's a easy concept) Charger by a steam user (again easy concept) and the Spiker was based off this guy http://www.moddb.com/events/left-4-dead-concept-art-contest/images/haggard#imagebox Hey if this belongs somwhere else go for moving it. There's no page fo fanon which is good so I put it under a talk page. Crossy the Coward 05:24, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Maybe the scout is keith, that'd explain why he gets mortally wounded so many times in ellis's stories, 18:10, November 21, 2009 (UTC)Merpmaster25 Anybody? okay, here i am. With the images - and with my lack of skill. Somebody, put in these images: http://www.halflife2.net/wp-content/uploads/2009/09/l4d2_DarkCarnival_FINAL.jpg.jpg - ellis from here to teh infoboard. And this one - http://www.zombicidal.com/img/pre-l4d2/SURV_ellis_paxfront.jpg - to show his look now. WardenerNL, September 18. Confuzzled So, I'm wondering Ellis's real voice, as most of the time in gameplay vids, I see him talk with a minor southern accent, but at the beginning of Dark Carnival, he seems to have a very heavy southern accent. Is he joking? Could somebody clear this up? --Donuthead7310 13:26, October 18, 2009 (UTC) It's just his voice varying. He may speak with a really heavy accent, or with a slighter one. WardenerNL 18:30, October 18, 2009 Okay, thank's for clearing that up. --Donuthead7310 14:50, October 18, 2009 (UTC) also, please,don't ever say confuzzled again,thank you--JoeHanSon 06:36, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Why shouldn't we say "confuzzled"it's fun as can be to let that roll off your tongue you grammar nazi :P 18:08, November 21, 2009 (UTC)Merpmaster25 :It's true. Dis Ma B00Mstick 20:44, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Not. SteveZombie 20:46, February 4, 2010 (UTC) His weapons teirs say unknown, heres the answere (not due to past experience due to logic AI in the demo only use submachineguns stoopid) Teir 1: Pump shotgun Teir 2: Grenade launcher He uses these in the demo cutscene, and they just look like something he'd use (P.S. I think the reason he has the defibulator because he's generally kind) someone please edit dis in I dont know how cuz i r stoopid, lolz xoxo Merpmaster25 06:08, November 15, 2009 (UTC)Merpmaster25 I love this guy :D IYE DIOS MIOS,USE BASIC ENGLISH...and a spellcheck system, ok, got that out,now, yous saying he uses these in the trailer?, A:he never uses the pump shotgun, he has the COMBAT shotgun, witch is tire 2, then in the scene with the jocky,he is using either the auto shotgun,or the chrome shotgun,then right before the elevator, he is holding the sniper rifle,another tire 2, and t he holds a grenade launcher in the elevator,witch is handed to him by rochell,then during the final scene he is seen holding: a scar, a grenade launcher,then the elevator opens up and he has the launcher again, NEVER does he have a pump shotgun,in fact, only once does he even have a tire one, B, the grenade launcher, is of.....a weird tire, it's kinda like a mini-gun,unclassifiable. C, you made 2 topics...wtf? i took the liberty of deleting one for you that concludes that, good day to you sir--JoeHanSon 08:35, November 15, 2009 (UTC) You mah friend have no life...:P now really who goes around spellchecking a wikia on a videogame, sheesh 02:59, November 19, 2009 (UTC)Merpmaster25 CAN I GET A HEY-OH!!! Ok one more thing was it firefox or johanson? or are you the same tard?Merpmaster25 06:17, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Merpmaster25 Ok. As much as i dislike Ellis, I have to set this straight. Ellis' default Tier 1 weapon is either of the SMGs. His Tier 2 weapon is either the Hunting Rifle or Sniper Rifle, although if he can choose either, he usually grabs the Hunting Rifle. Those are his default weapons. No bots ever grab Grenade Launchers. Ever. That is up to human players to get. That puts an end to all of this conflict. (This is based off of about 50 hours of gameplay). I alwats play as Nick, so I know the bots default weapons.--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Meester SHOGUN]]450 ROAR! 18:23, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Are you kiddin? Ellis is the best! The fact that he uses the defib is perfect considering I can last a long time without health (expert difficulty, mind you). Apart from that, he play bass.--Master of cheeZ 19:59, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Tier 1 and 2 Defaults? I think his Tier 1 is Submachinegun or something but his Tier 2 is the Sniper Rifle since the bot takes it most of the time and the Grenade Launcher. The hunting rifle is not tier 1. If you find it in the first safe room, then it's tier 1. I've never found it in the first safe room of any campaign. Check the templates, where is the hunting rifle? In tier 2. Just because it got an upgraded version, doesn't make it tier 1. They never claimed it had been demoted, so it's staying a tier 2. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 18:28, December 18, 2009 (UTC) It's page specifically mentions it as a tier 1 in l4d2. Unlike comparing the m16 to the ak47, it has no major advantage compared to the sniper rifle, which he will pick up over a hunting rifle. Nontheless, I'm just going to change it to hunting/sniper rifle, since even if it is tier two, he'll use the sniper rifle over it. --DragonJTSLeave me a message 19:54, December 18, 2009 (UTC) : And in response to the first point, the bot most certainly does NOT take the GL --DragonJTSLeave me a message 19:55, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :And maybe you should check the template, becuase it's under tier one in the L4D2 section of it. and as the page points out EVERY survivor will pick it up over tier one weapons, and the swap it for a tier 2. So it's between tiers. --DragonJTSLeave me a message 19:56, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ::"And maybe you should check the template, becuase it's under tier one in the L4D2 section of it." Yes, because someone changed it. :| Though SMS put it back. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 22:43, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Yep, I did. As far as I am concerned, the classification is that Tier one weapons spawn in the safe area at the beginning of the campaign, and the first safe room. The only time the Hunting Rifle spawns with the Teir 1 weaponry is i nHArd Rain, because that area is where the finale is. Therefore, it is a Tier two weapon. So, I changed it. Have a nice day.--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Iron Tacoz]]450 ROAR! 22:52, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Even so, It shouldn't list hunting rifle on his page, as all the bots will drop their tier 1 weapon for a hunting rifle. --DragonJTSLeave me a message 17:00, December 27, 2009 (UTC) His youtube channel I don't know what the story is with Ellis's youtube channel but, it looks legit and if so, then, it has useful info for this page. Like how he likes TF2 and his favorite characters are the engineer and scout or how his highschool is Jenkins High School. How does it look legit? There's nothing about it that proves it's legit or a fan creation --DragonJTSLeave me a message 18:16, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Picking on him Nick Rochelle and coach all pick on him mostly because of his accent but when you get a good kill on a special infected they compliment you if you are playing as ellis or any other character does anybody know if anybody picks on someone other than ellis?(apart from nick and the chocolate helicopter.Dizer.01 15:47, November 22, 2009 (UTC) I believe I know the form and purpose of Coach's Choco-Copter. It is a full sized CH-47 Chinook made of various different kinds of chocolate that never melts unless it enters someones mouth, and maybe some caramel and nuts n' shit. It is fueled by unknown means and can stay aloft indefinitely, somehow containing spacious rooms for everyone in accordance with Gmod standards. It carries the survivors from L4D 1 and 2. It also contains several K Ration crates taken from safe rooms, each with one of the survivors names on it. Bill's contains the excrement of a bull that was fornicating with a horse when it defecated. Louis' contains Pills. Zoey's has an entire home entertainment system so she can watch her movies and play Halo (what do you expect, she has the same voice actor as Cortana). Francis' contains vests, the only thing that has been connfirmed he does not hate. Ellis' contains Keith and a magical horse that can change it's size at will. Nick's box has Boomer Bile, which he uses for unknown purposes, all that is known for sure is that he greets Bile with enthusiasm. Coach's container contains seventeen metric tons of cheeseburgers some how put into a K Ration box. Rochelle gets nothing, she is strapped to the bottom of the chopper, and will be jettisoned in case of an emergency. --Delta1138 SnooPING AS usual I see 20:22, March 4, 2011 (UTC) VANDALS they got ellis and nick, gonna check the other survivor pages, to be sure--SS4FireFox 07:41, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Will you stop? Like seriously? There are NO vandals.... The only thing I correct is retarded and unrelated content. clearly you're not legit as legit people sign their posts. also, vandals are everywhere but what they did is reverted so fast you can't even tell so be queit. :| Grasscid 00:51, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Jimmy Gibbs? Who the hell is Jimmy Gibbs?-- 22:55, December 3, 2009 (UTC) have you played the game at all?--SS4FireFox 01:05, December 4, 2009 (UTC) don't you read the articles?Crazy al594 06:38, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Question Do you know what suck the heads means? Cause I came down here with Keith once, and he didn't know; and I mean it ain't nothen bad... it's bout eaten. :Yes, I do know what it means. --[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Iron Tacoz]]450 ROAR! 06:31, December 25, 2009 (UTC) ::It means to suck the juice from a cranial cavity of a shrimp or crawfish. Go on the urbandictionary definition for it, and you'll find the person who added it was Ellis5, and that the example used is the exact quote from the game.--Master of cheeZ 19:53, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Do you know what suck the heads mean? i mean i was playing with ma buddy keith and he didnt know i mean it aint anythin bad its bouteating(supposebdly)Dizer.01 22:32, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :You've gotta be like the first person ever to quote that line! Wow!! SteveZombie 22:48, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Bullshifters Does anyone know what this is? Is this a play on words on BS? Are they a band? I need answers!Animalx28 21:31, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :Could be the band Ellis is in. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 21:33, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Maybe both.--Prof. 00:59, February 1, 2010 (UTC) I'm certain it's both. Regulust 03:38, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Tattoo? What's Ellis's tattoo? Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bionicle+Lotr']] 22:33, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :A symbol meaning he's a badass, zombie-killing, machine. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 23:23, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ::I remember in-game, Rochelle comments on Ellis' tattoo, saying that Ellis had "amazing foresight to get that." Zombiekiller14 AWESOME!! 15:06, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Ellis and Zoey? Is Ellis really gonna fall for Zoey in The Passing? Really? Well, I cant argue with Valve for that but the problem is...its just not right. It would be kinda distracting if this happen not to mention a little disappointing for all those Ellis fans out there. Please,please,please see to this. Thanks! Hardcore Ellis Fan Cheeb 01:53, February 23, 2010 (UTC)Cheeb :Check the passing talk page for something similar to this. Imperialscouts 02:17, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Geez, chill out about this. It's not like Ellis and Zoey are going to run off together and start making babies (they'd be really clueless parents). It's a CRUSH, not a marriage. Nightmirage 05:50, February 23, 2010 (UTC)Nightmirage It's actually kinda cool how they put a romantic relationship between Ellis and Zoey. vandal some ass deleted the pictures He is also the only character with a fully anatomically correct body. In some copies of the game, you are able to remove his clothes, and a hidden sex scene cemmences. It is beyond hot, as his penis is super long. THIS IS A JOKE, RIGHT. Some vandal edited that shit. Someone delete that and add real information. ŊυĐε 14:56, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Nick on Ellis's death When Ellis dies, he says "Ellis, I'm surprised you lasted as long as you did.", which someone said was him being negative to Ellis even in death, but if you watch this video of Nick's voice samples: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SEJ-4a_8Y3Q At 3:56, he says the line, and he actually sounds pretty sad, sort of doing the slight laugh that people do when they're tearing up. I think he was actually mourning his death by cracking one more joke to him, not being negative towards him, but I wanted to hear other's opinions on this. Zalbaag 00:44, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Nick Jonas? Is it really necessary to put a face that just looks like him instead of whom Ellis was really modeled after? JTFR21 10:46, April 21, 2010 (UTC) WTF put that there? someone's trollin' us for sure. screw that....I'm not gonna have my fav. L4D2 character compared to NICK JONAS OF ALL PEOPLE. I'm removing it.DisMEMBAH 11:51, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Thank you, good sir. Ellis FTW. JTFR21 11:54, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Sad to say, it's been edited again by the user "thebestplayer" with the same photo/s. Anyone who sees this, kindly remove it. JTFR21 10:25, April 22, 2010 (UTC) obsessed with jimmy gibbs? well since the passing came. i always use ellis and strange things happen in the finales the rescue vechicle cames like virgils boat and (helicopter boat etc) he says run to jimmy gibbs jr!!! pretty weird He is obsessed with the man, clearly. Aside from what was before the Passing, nice catch. I think he's referring to the car. Just a glitch of him saying the wrong rescue vehicle. Purplemonkey55 00:12, June 13, 2010 (UTC) he is obsessed with JIMMY GIBS jr, since on his quote says"if the law of the nature allow it, i will bear that man's children", and when he is seen jimmy gibs jr (infected) he'll scream noooooo!!.like thatCrazy al594 06:44, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Coach shows interest in Jimmy Gibbs too. If Ellis claims he will "take a Bullet for that Man", Coach may go "Amen!", showing his like for "Jimmy Gibbs!". Maybe because he's Savannah-born. Ellis and Coach also share a fondness for the Midnight Riders (Coach more than Ellis, however). [[User_Talk:94.195.236.134|'94.195.236.134']] 21:03, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Ellis just like Jimmy Gibbs Jr. Joshdrick 09:45, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Eye Color The page has listed his eye color as blue for a while now. However, after taking a look at this: http://images.wikia.com/left4dead/images/b/b6/Ellis_1_by_zewtie-d2yc1ig.jpg I can't say for sure they aren't another color like gray or even green. The point is, they don't look blue as some have assumed. Is there a file people can look into like they did when people were figuring out Zoey's eye color? Or even a closer shot of the eyes? AlexRexx (talk) 00:44, July 16, 2012 (UTC) After coming back to the page sitll listing his eyes as blue, I delved further and found his eyes are a grayish-green color. So they're now listed as green on his page: KinkyKinniku (talk) 22:38, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Aren't all of the Survivor's eye colors like that? They look pretty generic, as if the creators didn't bother with their eye colors. Nick has the same eye color as do Coach and Rochelle. 04:34, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Made a small edit to remove a random added point of speculation/misinformation. Please refrain from posting something unless it has a basis or souce beyond one speculation (in this case, height added in with no context as to why or source on the addition). Hermanngottlieb (talk) 07:03, July 31, 2019 (UTC)